The Adventures of Niama
by Queenzeze
Summary: When Niama, a young dragon-girl is sent to Earth, she meets her long-lost brother Jaden Yuki at duel academy. My first story, co-written with polomalu43. More details inside!
1. Prologue

**Hi! Queenzeze here! This is my very first fanfiction, and I'm writing it with my cousin. He doesn't like romance, so I'll have to sneak it in, bu only if you guys tell me you want it! ;) Please review for us, and we'll make you happy.**

"Mommy, tell me a story-, the one about the first Niama." A young dragon-girl said.

"Again?" her mother asked her, slightly tired of the story.

The young one nodded. "I love that story, Mama! Please…?" she asked. "I really want to hear it!"

_Once upon a time, when the king was newly born, a powerful Synn dragon was born. For 15 years, she roamed the lands, destroying everything in her path. The king, Jello, ordered a troop of his most powerful dragons to fight the blue Synn dragon named Eris. At the top of his troops were two cousins, Niama and Ra. Niama's parents had both died, so she lived with Ra and Cronos, her uncle. _

_The three had made a plan- Ra and Cronos would fight the blue dragon while Niama made a distraction. _

**_*Time Skip*_**

_Niama was stuck in the cave, thinking about a way out of her current position. She was sitting on a rock, right above small cove filled with a shining blue liquid. Eris was rambling on and on about how she would take over the world, destroy Aurum, and make it into an example… Niama had made her decision; she would cut her binding and create the portal. It was time. _

_She used her sharp golden claws to slice the weak chains binding her wings. The powerful golden dragon sped out of the dark cave and into the golden twilight. _

_The other dragon, a powerful dark blue female, followed in close pursuit. "Don't even think about trying to escape, Niama." The word was uttered with jealously and hatred._

_Niama created a sparkling gold and silver ball of lightning, preparing to strike. Her normally warm, inviting silver eyes became a fierce gold. She raised her tail, and directed the bi-colored lightning towards a black hole. The future portal._

_Ra would never admit it, but he was worried about his little cousin. He was fighting Eris, the blue dragon and defending the dragon planet, Aurum. He remembered what his father, Cronos had told him:_

_"__One day you'll have to make a choice, to save someone special to you; or save an entire nation. It is up to you, and only you, to decide."_

_At the time, Ra was only 7, so he didn't really understand the meaning. The 19 year old pressed his smooth lips together grimly, remembering the warning, his mental scar._

_A blue blast of light jerked him back into the present. Eris was in the process of creating bright blue plasma balls, preparing for rapid fire. Dodging her attempts, he raised his shimmering golden wings to negate the attacks. Eris was aiming a giant plasma beam at Aurum. It was now or never. His choice. If Niama continued to create the portal, she would have used too much of her power and energy; she would die. If he stayed to defend Aurum, he wouldn't be able to save her. If he left to save Niama, Eris would destroy their home planet; only he, Niama, and Eris would survive… he made his choice. He regretted it for nearly 150 years._

_Niama saw her favorite cousin battle, she could feel that these were her last moments. She used telepathy to contact her cousin. __**Ra, I want you to drive Eris**__**towards me and the portal. We don't have much time, my strength is weakening. **__ She saw Ra looking towards her. She directed her energy towards the black hole, and nodded to her older cousin, signaling that she was ready. Ra created a huge ball of golden fire in his mouth and aimed at Eris. He shot the golden flames towards her, and the impact forced her into the diminishing portal. One scale was all that was left. Niama's body split into millions of golden sparkles, and one scale was left. Two scales, one gold, one blue. They floated upwards, and became two orbs, shooting off into the galaxy. The blue one sped forwards, but Ra grabbed the golden orb before it shot off. In his hands, it turned into a card. A duel card, to be known as one of the most powerful in all of existence- The Legendary Niama._

"Yay! I was named after The Legendary Niama! Hear that Jay-Jay! I'm more powerful than you 'cause Legendary me was more powerful than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Sticking her tongue out at her older brother, she laughed.

"NIAMA!" her brother yelled. They were happy. For 7 years, they were normal and happy.


	2. The New Beginning

**Normal POV**

"Hey, did you hear about that new movie?"

"The new one about Earth? Yeah, I heard about it. Jay went to see it, mom said I couldn't. I wish I could, though! I mean, Jaden told me about it and it sounds totally epic!"

Niama was walking home with Thousand-Eyes and Baby Dragon. "Hey hey hey! Guys! Why don't we go see it?"

The two boys who were best friends sighed and said in sync- "NO, Niama."

Baby Dragon was skeptical. "We are not going to see that movie. Do you know what would happen to me if I went to see it without permission? I'd be grounded for a month!"

"Baby's right. We'd get in huge trouble, but it would be fun…"

Niama grinned. That was all the encouragement she needed. "Come on guys," she started. "We deserve at least a little freedom, especially since we just finished our mid-terms. We've been locked up studying for the past few weeks, so our reward for getting, ahem, uh, good grades on our tests. We should totally go!"

Baby Dragon looked at Thousand Dragon and Niama. "Well, I guess we do kinda deserve it."

"Great! Now, here's the plan- we'll all meet up at Smaug's Arcade, and then we'll walk to the theater from there. It'll be awesome! See you guys at nine!" Niama hitched her backpack up onto her shoulder. "Oh, and wear something nice for once, kay?"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Niama walked into the dining room and set her bag on the table. "Dad, Mom, Jay! I'm home!"

"Hey. What are you doing back so early?" Her brother walked into the room, eating a bowl of noodles. "You're usually getting into trouble with Baby Dragon and Thousand-Eyes."

"Uh, I had homework. Anyway, is there any chance of you helping me convince mom to let me see that new movie-"

"Eh, NO! first of all, that movie is way too mature for you. It's violent, and has some- inappropriate scenes." At this, her brother blushed. "Anyway, you can't see the movie. I'm your older brother, so you have to listen to me."

Niama pouted. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of her mother and father walking through the door. Jaden, do your homework. Niama's going to have to do it when- Niama? Oh, you're home early. Go do your homework, we're going to see your Uncle tomorrow."

"Hi mom!" Niama said, bouncing up and down. "I'll go do my homework." She ran up the stairs to the room that she and her brother shared. She heard him talking on the phone with Vice Dragon, making plans to go to the arcade on Saturday. "So, I'll meet you there, 10:45. See you there."

"I wanna go! How come you never take me? It's always you, Vice, and Cyber Dragon. It's not fair. I'm gonna tell mom that you're leaving me behind again, so unless you convince mom to let me see Earth."

"Niama, blackmail won't work. You aren't seeing that movie. End of story."

"You're a big fat meanie."

"Are not!

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are not."

"Are too- hey! Niama!"

Niama stuck her tongue out at Jaden. "I win."

"… you're evil, Niama."

*TIME SKIP*

Jaden was sleeping, her parents were downstairs, and it was 9:45. Niama snuck out the window.

She landed on her feet, and ran down to Smaug's Arcade. Thousand-Eyes was already there.

"Where's Baby?"

Baby dragon walked there at exactly 9:59.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that! Anyway, the movie starts in 30 minutes. We should get something to eat before the movie."

"Sounds good to me," said Thousand-Eyes. "I'm up for it."

Niama smirked. "Well, since Thousand-Eyes is the oldest, he should buy dinner. I'll buy the movie tickets since I'm second oldest, and we'll get a stroller and pretend Baby Dragon is 2 so he can get in free."

"What! No! I'm not acting like a baby!"

"Come on Baby! Just turn into dragon form and you'll be fine!"

"Please don't call me that, Thousand-Eyes! But fine, I'll do it. You guys owe me big time."

"Alright! Thanks Baby Dragon, we can get in now. Now, let's go to Lightsworn's for a bite to eat. The movie starts in 1 hour."

The three friends walked in. "H-hello, how m-may I help y-you?" asked the waiter, a dragon by the name of Lightsworn.

"Just some fries, a burger, and some juice." Niama ordered first.

"Grilled Cheese sandwich, bagel, and Sierra Mist." Baby Dragon asked for the healthiest meal on the menu.

"I'll take the challenge!" Thousand-Eyes pointed to the 250-LB cheeseburger.

"I'll have the 250 pounder with 6 large fries, 10 pickles, and 5 chocolate milkshakes."

The waiter raised an eyebrow and tried to stare down Thousand-Eyes, but it was impossible to go against 1000 eyes and not blink.

"Y-yes Sir. I'll have all your orders in 5 minutes." The waiter walked away muttering about greedy dragons.

In four minutes, the waiter came back with a huge plate filled with a burger the size of baby dragon. Thousand-Eyes' eyes were looking determinedly at the plate.

"Alright youngster," a new waiter stated in his southern drawl. The trio looked up to see a large, burly dragon staring down on them. "You have 15 minutes to finish this big baby here. Eat up… the clock starts- NOW!"

The young dragon started to wolf his food down quickly.

"Thousand-Eyes, hurry up. We have 30 minutes until the movie. And we still have to buy the movie tickets, so I'll give you 25 minutes before we leave, alright?" Niama was not happy about the size of his dinner. He was trying to scarf his dinner down, and Baby Dragon was sitting and calmly eating.

"You know," started Baby Dragon, "I'm pretty sure that you have to pay 50 Lusters if you don't finish it." Thousand-Eyes Dragon froze, and then started eating faster.

Niama was getting excited.

"C'mon Thousand-Eyes! You can do it. Go, go, go, go! Almost done!"

Thousand Eyes' plate was almost empty. The staff gathered around the table, chanting the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight,"

He ate faster.

"Six, five, four,"

The last 5 french fries were on his plate.

"Two…"

He ate the last one.

"One!" Thousand-Eyes Dragon smirked in a victory that was short lived.

"Okay , time to go. Thousand-Eyes, congrats. Now let's go." Niama stated in a monotone voice.

The three friends headed out the door with a thank you to their waiter and got to the movie theater. After buying popcorn and finding their seats, they watched the movie.

***Time Skip***

"I am." Baby Dragon started.

"Scarred." Continued Thousand-Eyes.

"For life." Finished Niama. "The movie was awesome though. I mean, the action scenes were incredible! And when Kiran defeated Yosai, everyone went crazy!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Said baby dragon with a shudder.

"I think it was the most intense movie ever." Stated Thousand-Eyes.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I've got to get home before anyone notices I was gone. Bye!" Niama went off into the darkness.

Once she got right outside of her house, she heard a suspicious noise coming from inside of her Uncle's house.

Niama crept inside, hoping to find and catch the thief. Once she got in, she saw a large figure creeping inside of his treasure room. She followed him inside, and accidentally knocked over a large vase. A crash resounded through the house, and woke her uncle. He stormed into the room, looking for the culprit.

Quickly, Niama hid underneath a large table, and watched the scene take place.

"Wha- What!" Her uncle suddenly roared. "Whoever stole my Niama's stone will pay, and be sent down to Earth!"

Trembling, Niama crept out and began to speak. "Um, Uncle Ra? I-"

Ra yelled at her. "Niama, you have stolen the last scale of The Legendary Niama! For your crime, you will be brought to Earth!" Niama was brought into a small rocket, and her uncle set the course for planet Earth.

The rocket blasted off into space. It was getting hotter and hotter, she could feel herself getting ready to burn. She transformed into her dragon form, and her more powerful self took over. she instantly calmed down, and felt herself get noticeably cooler. Niama could see Earth closing in- until it went black.


	3. The First Duel

**Hi! It's Queenzeze. Thank you so so so so much to yugiohGXfan93 and Saki-Rose Chan for reviewing! Sorry about the prologue and it's shortness. Also, Niama is a made-up card, along with others. Niama is completely different than The Legendary Niama, which was the item stolen. Just in case anyone was confused, Jaden is Niama's older brother, and he is 13 in the beginning of this story. I'll PM the decklists to anybody who wants them. I didn't do the disclaimer in the last chapters, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or duel cards from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own Aurum, and my OCs. I also own the plot of Niama's adventures, but not Yu-Gi-Oh GX OR Duel academy. *sweatdrops* I hope that's everything. Enjoy the story! ;D**

When she landed on Earth, Niama was greeted with the sounds of people talking and bright flashing lights. Niama stood up, and found that she had transformed back into her human state. She checked for her duel disk and deck, glad that they were still intact. She looked around her and found that Jaden was knocked out cold in his human form. The spaceship was nowhere to be found. She walked up to her brother, and quickly shook him awake. He grumbled as his eyes flew open.

Niama scanned the mysterious city with her eyes, and saw signs everywhere saying Domino City. She saw another sign, that said "Wanted: Yoccm!" and "Free Noodles!" She had been so busy, that she hadn't noticed that a crowd of people had gathered around them, staring. A lady rushed forward, speaking rapidly.

"Areyouok! Doyouneedhelp! Omigosh, is he hurt?"

Niama blinked, wondering what the heck this lady was saying. She turned the translator that she had on her duel disk. It replayed what the lady had said. She coughed, and put the small translator onto her neck.

"He's fine, just being really clumsy that's all! Don't worry, we're ok."

The lady, along with the rest of the crowd dispersed. Niama sighed, and turned back to see that her brother was gone. Niama immediately went into panic mode, and began searching the city.

She poked her head into a noodle shop first, and asked the manager if a boy with brown hair and eyes had come into the store. Getting a negative response, she left and walked around the city. She stopped a young boy with silver hair and aqua-blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a young teenage boy with brown eyes and hair? He's my brother, and I can't find him."

The boy, who looked about 10 turned to her and smiled. "How about this, I'll tell you if you can beat me in a duel!"

Niama smirked, and replied. "Alright. Let's duel!"

The two heard a loud voice over the loudspeakers. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, gentlemen and ladies! We've just secured our next two contestants for this years' dueling Spotlight Tournament! Sit tight and get ready for the duel, K?!"

Niama and the boy stood up and walked to the arena. There, they saw a camera crew on set, ready to videotape the action.

The man, a tall dude wearing a green and black suit began to speak again.

"Alright okay okay alright! Are you two willing to be the contestants for this year's Spotlight Tournament?"

Niama and the silver-haired boy looked at each other and nodded. "You see that folks? These two are willing to be our spotlight duelists! So, what're your names?"

Niama spoke up first. "Hi~!" she said in a singsong voice. "I'm Niama Yuki, and I came here with my brother, Jaden Yuki! I hope you root for me!" She winked at the crowd and many people instantly fell for her charms.

The boy spoke to the crowd. "Hey." He started. "My name is Jello Tsukiyami, and I live near here."

The announcer spoke to the crowd. Alright, let the duel begin! **(A/N If you don't want to read an entire duel, I suggest you skip this next part. But if you do, you won't see the foreshadowing ;D)**

**DUEL**

"Ladies first, Niama." Jello stated.

"Okay, let's get this duel started! I draw!"

She drew 5 cards, Pot of Greed, Armored Wing, Steel-Teen Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Niama.

"Okay! First, I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw 2 cards." The hologram of the disturbingly ugly green and blue pot with yellow teeth appeared as it was activated. She looked at the cards she got, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Ultimate-Ultra Polymerization. "Okay! I activate Ultimate-Ultra Polymerization, which can fuse my Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes to create the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon! And due to Ultimate-Ultra Polymerization's effect, my monster's attack points are doubled." The large black dragon with piercing blue eyes appeared on the field.

Jello's eyes opened wide, and he remembered words that changed his life.

***FLASHBACK***

_"I activate the spell card Ultimate Ultra Polymerization! I fuse Dark Blade with my Slate Warrior to create Dark Slate Warrior. Since its original attack points are doubled because of its effect, my Dark Slate Warrior now has 4600 attack points! That's more than enough points to wipe out your monster, since it only has 3000 attack points and I'll win the duel! Now, Dark Slate Warrior, attack his Great Rock Dragon. End this duel! I could see my life points go down from 1500 to 0. It was over."_

***END FLASHBACK***

"Alright! I set one card face down and end my turn. Your move, Jello!" Jello drew his card." I summon Material dragon! Attack Blue eyes!"

Niama was a little confused. The Draco teachers had taught her that monsters with lesser attack points couldn't beat monsters with more attack points. Her monster had 3000 Atk points and his had only 1300. That was dueling 101. But he seemed to have an air of confidence in his deep blue eyes.

"I activate a quick play spell card called Power Switch! This card switches the attack points of our monsters, so now my Material Dragon has 3000 ATK points, and your Blue-Eyes Black Dragon has 1300!"

Niama's eyes widened in shock, she realized that he had had a plan. She watched helplessly as her monster was torn to shreds and her life meter dropped down to 2300 LP. She smiled and wiped fake soot of her forehead. If there was one thing she was good at back at home, it was dueling. Jello was looking confused.

"Is Niama smiling? Yes, she is! Unbelievable! After taking a beating like that she is still in it. She's laughing!" The announcer said with disbelief.

Niama couldn't help cracking up. She and Jaden always had a laughing outburst when the odds were against her.

"Okay, my turn, I draw." Niama drew the card Lightning Vortex.

"Awesome! I'll use that later. First, since you have a monster, I can special summon Steel Teen Dragon!" Jello's monster had its attack points reduced back to 1300.

"Now, Steel Teen Dragon, I equip you with Armored Wing, so it gains 1500 attack points! With 3400 ATK points, that's more than enough to wipe out Material Dragon. Attack!"

Jello's monster was reduced to shreds and he lost his first 2100 life points.

"Alright, it's my turn." Jello said. His eyes lighted up as he saw the card he drew. "It's over."

'' I activate Token Party, which lets me summon two Egg Tokens. I sacrifice those tokens to summon my Ultimate Jade Dragon!"

Niama stared down a deep green dragon with green scales and deep blue eyes.

"Wow! Jello's monster has a total of five thousand attack points!"

"Alright Jade Dragon, attack her Steel Teen Dragon!"

Niama's silver Steel Dragon dissolved and her life points went down to 1100. "That's not all. I activate the spell card Final Flame! When this card is activated, you lose 600 life points! I end my turn with a face down."

Niama looked at her life points, only 500 left. "Okay then! My Draw! I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw two more cards. Nice! Okay, first I'll activate the spell card Shrink. Your Jade Dragon's ATK points are halved, reducing them to 2500! Next, I activate Graveyard Playing. This spell card allows me to fuse two cards in my graveyard or field. I fuse my card Niama with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to create the Blue-Eyes Golden Dragon!" A majestic golden dragon materialized onto the field, with blue eyes and blue streaks running down the sides. "With a grand total of 5000 attack points, I can attack and end the duel!"

Jello flinched back as he heard those words. "I activate my trap card, Chance. We'll flip a coin; heads, you lose 2000 life points, tails and I do." Jello used the trap card that would decide the duel.

The announcer commented once again. "Oh, wow! This trap card will decide the outcome of this duel, kay? Pay close attention folks, the winner of this duel will win $400,000!"

Niama was worrying. _Maybe I can use this money to help find Jaden! I hope I can win!_

Jello was hopeful. _If I can win this, I'll be able to actually get a place to stay. I have to win!_

The announcer flipped the coin. "And the winner is-" The crowd, people watching the duel on TV, and the two duelists themselves leaned in. "Niama Yuki~!"

***END DUEL***

Niama jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you all so so much! Especially you Jello! You gave me an awesome duel!"

Jello, taken aback by this statement, replied slowly. "Uh, thanks to you too…? Anyway, good duel. I hope we meet again!"

The two took final bows, and attempted to escape the rabid audience filled with fangirls and fanboys. Keyword- attempted. They took off, running with masses of people behind them. Niama pulled them into an alleyway on the side street, and they watched the crowd run past them. Niama felt a hand on her mouth. She thrashed around, trying to attract Jello's attention. She bit down on the man's hand.

"Jell- mmph!" Jello whirled around just in time to see Niama's eyes fill with tears as she was dragged along by two burly men in black jumpsuits and wearing pure white masks. He ran after them, and saw them turn a corner. The last thing he saw before the handkerchief filled with sleeping gas covered is mouth and nose was a bright golden flash of light, and inside it the outline of a dragon.


	4. Reunion

**Guess who's back! This chapter is about what happens to Jaden after he disappears in the last chapter. Thank you Saki-Rose Chan and iloveyugiohGX93 for reviewing our story! To Saki-Rose Chan: I'm sorry about the pictures. I couldn't upload them, but I sent a PM with descriptions. I'll also put the descriptions on my profile. There will be a poll about Jaden's love life on my profile. Enjoy this chapter!**

Jaden groaned as he rolled over onto his back. He couldn't remember anything except for a man with a white mask injecting a needle into the back of his neck. He looked around to find that he was inside of a small shack. He tried the door, and found that it was unlocked. He stepped out, and was hit by the rays of sunlight.

He walked out onto the sidewalk, and started running. He crashed a teenage boy who looked as if he was about 14. He had messy blue hair, and was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a red neckline and black jeans. "Oh, um, sorry about that, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Jaden laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He stuck his hand out and introduced himself. "I'm Jaden Yuki, and I'm new here." The boy blinked, clearly not used to energetic people. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I actually just woke up…"

"At 5 pm? Really?"

"Yeah, all I remember is getting a shot, and then I woke up around here. Think you could tell me where I am?"

"Delta City. Maybe I can help you. Follow me."

The blue-haired boy turned and walked away. Jaden ran up to fall in pace with him. "So, do you duel?" Jaden asked. The boy stopped. "Yeah. Do you?" Jaden nodded. "Of course I do! Dueling is practically half of my life! You wanna duel?"

The mysterious boy stopped and smirked. "Well, if you just woke up, then how do you know that dueling's half of your life? Unless that story was made up of course." Jaden laughed, and rubbed his neck. "Well, I don't know how I do, but I just know. I know I have a deck, and whenever I look at it I feel sorta connected to it, ya know?" The other boy stopped. "Not really."

Jaden remained unfazed. "Well, since you know my name, I wanna know yours, so what's your name?" The bluenette turned towards him. "Gaite, Gaite Winters." Gaite stopped. "We're here." The two boys were at an RV parked to the side of a still in progress building. The sign on the fence bordering the construction site said: "Coming Soon! Duel Academy, sign up today. Opens September 19th. Tryouts on September 12." Jaden turned to Gaite. "Hey, Gaite! We should sign up! It'll be awesome!"

Gaite rolled his eyes. "Jaden, there's no point. You can train yourself, there's no reason to waste time trying for a scholarship or spending money on that place." Jaden pouted. "But Gaite, it'd be fun! Come on man, we've got to do this." Gaite sighed. "Jaden, come inside. I'm not going to argue with you about this. My answer is no." It was Jaden's turn to roll his eyes. "Since when were you the father? Anyway, I'll only come inside if you say yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Plea~se?!"

"…Fine. You better be happy. Now come inside."

Jaden walked into the RV. "Dang, man. Got anything to eat?" He started searching the fridge. Gaite looked into the cupboards. "Well, let's see. I've got, uh, let's go out to eat." He went up to his room and sweatdropped at the clothes on his floor. Jaden yelled up to him. "Can we get some ramen noodles?" As Gaite was about to reply, they heard a loud knock on the door. "Hell-oo! Anybody there? Hell-oo?" somebody called in a girly voice. Jaden opened the door and saw a red-headed girl with green eyes. She wore a red skirt with a white blouse. She wore a red vest over top of it. "Hi, I'm Solivia…" the girl looked up and dramatic hearts popped into her eyes.

"You can have, like, anything you want for free! It's like, on me! I sell like, cookies, soda, and, like, noodles."

Jaden's eyes lit up. "Oh, okay! I'll have 15 boxes of noodles, 25 cans of soda- it doesn't matter what kind, and some cookies!" The two heard Gaite's voice from the back. Gaite, who had been in his room finding his wallet, came downstairs. "Jaden, who's this? And what is all of this food doing here?" The girl stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Soli-"

"Leave. Now." The girl's mouth dropped open. "Well, fine! Remember, if you need me you can call me!" she threw a piece of paper inside and left.

"…Gaite! What was that for! We could've gotten more food."

Gaite sighed. "Listen, Jaden. We have absolutely no idea who that girl was, where she came from, and she looked crazy. We don't open doors for strangers!" Jaden laughed, and replied. "Alright man, if you say so. What're we gonna eat?" Gaite sweatdropped. "Jaden, we're going to Kukai's Ramen House to eat. I'm leaving now, so if you- Jaden?" He looked outside and saw Jaden waiting and ready to go. "Come on Gaite, I gotta eat!" Gaite cracked a smile. "Alright, Jaden."

"Oh, and Gaite?"

"Hm?"

"Call me Jay."

When they got to the ramen shop, Jaden and Gaite ordered. They talked about

The boys were walking back to the RV, full and happy. "So Jaden- no, Jay-, you told me that you have no idea about your past except for dueling?"

"Well, I didn't say that. The last thing I remember is being chained to a large bed, and then these men, all of them in white masks, injected something into my arm. Then I met you, and that's what happened."

Gaite stopped walking. "Well, if that's the case then I'm glad I found you."

Jaden smiled at Gaite. "Hey, Gaite?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's race!"

Gaite smirked back. "It's on!"

The boys ran off into the dusk.

***TIME SKIP***

Jaden was running, not paying attention as usual. _I've got to catch up to Gaite, he's already there! _He collided with a spiky haired shorty. The man was a bit on the short side, but he looked familiar. He was wearing a black tanktop and had multi-colored hair. "Sorry," Jaden said.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" the mysterious man said.

"Yep! I'm just here to try out for the academy. H-hey! You're-"

"Hn. Why don't you take this? Something just tells me It belongs with you." The man continues.

"Huh? Wow, for real?" Jaden asked the man.

"Good luck." The mysterious man walked away.

"Wait! Thank you! I'll make it up to you!" The man paused and gave him a thumbs up, and resumed walking.

Jaden smiled, and then he remembered something. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late for the entrance exams!"

Jaden ran off, to his home for the next two years- Duel Acadamy.


End file.
